thebeastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Books Created by Adam Blade
This is the list of all books of Adam Blade including both Beast Quest and Sea Quest. In Beast Quest there are many kinds of Beasts including both old and new. In Sea Quest there are kinds of Robobeasts both old and new. These are all the Beasts and Robobeasts of Beast Quest and Sea Quest. 'Beast Quest' Series 1: Beast Quest *1. Ferno The Fire Dragon *2. Sepron The Sea Serpent *3. Arcta The Mountain Giant *4. Tagus The Horse-Man *5. Nanook The Snow Monster *6. Epos The Flame Bird Series Special Edition: Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2: The Golden Armour: *7. Zepha The Monster Squid *8. Claw The Giant Monkey *9. Soltra The Stone Charmer *10. Vipero The Snake Man *11. Arachnid The King Of Spiders *12. Trillion The Three-Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Spiros The Ghost Phoenix Series 3: The Dark Realm: *13. Torgor The Minotaur *14. Skor The Winged Stallion *15. Narga The Sea Monster *16. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting The Scorpion Man Series Special Edition: Arax The Soul Stealer Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia: *19. Nixa The Death Bringer *20. Equinus The Spirit-Horse *21. Rashouk The Cave Troll *22. Luna The Moon Wolf *23. Blaze The Ice Dragon *24. Stealth The Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Kragos and Kildor The Two-Headed Demon Series 5: The Shade of Death: *25. Krabb Master Of The Sea *26. Hawkite Arrow Of The Air *27. Rokk The Walking Mountain *28. Koldo The Arctic Warrior *29. Trema The Earth Lord *30. Amictus The Bug Queen Series Special Edition: Creta The Winged Terror Series 6: The World of Chaos: *31. Komodo The Lizard King *32. Muro The Rat Monster *33. Fang The Bat Fiend *34. Murk The Swamp Man *35. Terra Curse Of The Forest *36. Vespick The Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Mortaxe The Skeleton Warrior Series 7: The Lost World: *37. Convol The Cold-Blooded Brute *38. Hellion The Fiery Foe *39. Krestor The Crushing Terror *40. Madara The Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik The Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Ravira, Ruler of the Underworld Series 8: The Pirate King: *43. Balisk The Water Snake *44. Koron Jaws Of Death *45. Hecton The Body-Snatcher *46. Torno The Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus The Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar The Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Raksha The Mirror Demon Series 9: The Warlock's Staff: *49. Ursus The Clawed Roar *50. Minos The Demon Bull *51. Koraka The Winged Assassin *52. Silver The Wild Terror *53. Spikefin The Water King *54. Torpix The Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Grashkor The Beast Guard Series 10: Master of the Beasts: *55. Noctila The Death Owl *56. Shamani The Raging Flame *57. Lustor The Acid Dart *58. Voltrex The Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton The Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull The King of Fear Series Special Edition: Ferrok The Iron Soldier Series 11: The New Age: *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok The Blood Spike *63. Brutus The Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar The Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio The Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron The Pounding Fury Series Special Edition: Viktor The Deadly Archer Series 12: The Darkest Hour: *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka the Ice Horse *72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Anoret the First Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road: *73. Skurik the Forest Demon *74. Targro the Arctic Menace *75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka the Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Okawa The River Beast Series 14: The Cursed Dragon: *79. Raffkor The Stampeding Brute *80. Vislak The Slithering Serpent *81. Tikron The Jungle Master *82. Falra The Snow Phoenix Series Special Edition: Skolo The Bladed Monster Series 15: Velmal's Revenge: *83. Wardok The Sky Terror *84. Xerik The Bone Cruncher *85. Plexor The Raging Reptile *86. Quagos The Armoured Beetle Series Special Edition: Jakara The Ghost Warrior Series 16:the island of doom *87. Styro The Snapping Brute *88. Ronak The Toxic Terror *89. Solix The Deadly Swarm *90. Kanis The Shadow Hound Series Special Edition: Yakorix The Ice Bear Series 17: the broken amulet *91. Gryph The Feathered Fiend *92. Thoron The Living Storm *93. Okko The Sand Monster *94. Saurex The Silent Creeper Series Special Edition: Tempra The Time Stealer Series 18: the sign of the army *95. Krytor The Blood Bat *96. Soara The Stinging Spectre *97. Drogan The Jungle Menace *98. Karixa The Diamond Warrior Series Special Edition: Falkor The Coiled Terror Series 19: the world of darkness *99. sabdor the lava megalodon *100. velgor the crested snake *101. centro the dark cloud *102. antor the aquatic dragon Series Special Edition: Kyrax The Metal Warrior Series 20: the mystic jewels *103. killfang the winged tiger *104. ventro the flaming queen *105. balgoron the doom bringer *106 movax the dark preaditor Series Special Edition: Magror, Ogre of the Swamps Series 21: the mysterious treauser *107. electro the storm bird *108. sharpclaw the fiers leperd *109. galgor the spiked rino *110. norin the killer swordfish Series Special Edition: Verak The Storm King Series 22: the 4 lords *111. silor the sea lord *112. ralcor the storm dinosaur *113. jalcor the rolling terror *114. lencro the stone crawler Series Special Edition: falcor the venomes giant Series 23: the banished empires *115. tarnax the slinking fury *116. Spellron the killer bird *117. sever the deadly scorpion *118. ralor the winged shark Series Special Edition: runa the Luna king Series 24: The Enchanted Hero: *119. Electro The Storm Bird *120. Fluger The Sightless Slitherer *121. Balgrun The Molten Tyrant *122. Movax The Dark Predator Series Special Edition: Chimera The Fusion Beast Master your Destiny 1. The Dark Cauldron 2. The Dagger of Doom 3 The Pirate's Curse Novelty 1. Adventures Handbook 2. Beast Quest Annual 2011 3. Beast Quest Annual 2012 4. The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1. The First Hero 2. Chasing Evil 3. Call To War 4. Fire And Fury Battle of the Beasts #Ferno VS Epos #Amictus VS Tagus #Sepron VS Narga Sea Quest Series 1: Sea Quest: *1. Cephalox The Cyber Squid *2. Silda The Electric Eel *3. Manak The Silent Predator *4. Kraya The Blood Shark Special Bumper Edition: Stengor The Crab Monster Series 2: The Cavern of Ghosts: *5. Shredder The Spider Droid *6. Stinger The Sea Phantom *7. Crusher The Creeping Terror *8. Mangler The Dark Menace Series Special Edition: Skalda The Soul Stealer Series 3: The Pride of Blackheart: *9. Tetrax The Swamp Crocodile *10. Nephro The Ice Lobster *11. Finaria The Savage Sea Snake *12. Chakrol The Ocean Hammer Special Bumper Edition: Drakkos The Ocean King Series 4: The Lost Lagoon: *13. Rekkar The Screeching Orca *14. Tragg The Ice Bear *15. Horvos The Horror Bird *16. Gubbix The Poison Fish Special Bumper Edition: Octor Monster of the Deep Series 5: The Chaos Quadrant: *17. Sythid The Spider Crab *18. Brux The Tusked Terror *19. Venor The Sea Scorpion *20. Monoth The Spiked Destroyer Series Special Edition: Jandor The Arctic Lizard Series 6: Master of Aquora: *21. Fliktor The Deadly Conqueror *22. Tengal The Savage Shark *23. Kull The Cave Crawler *24. Gulak The Gulper Eel Series Special Edition: Repta The Spiked Brute Series 7: The Lost Starship: *25. Veloth The Vampire Squid *26. Glendor The Stealthy Shadow *27. Mirroc The Goblin Shark *28. Blistra The Sea Dragon Series Special Edition: Hydror The Ocean Hunter Series 8: The Lord of Illusion: *29. Gort The Deadly Snatcher *30. Fangor The Crunching Giant *31. Shelka The Mighty Fortress *32. Loosejaw The Nightmare Fish 'Team Hero' Series 1 *1. Battle for the Shadow Sword *2. Attack of the Bat Army *3. Reptile Reawakened *4. The Skeleton Warrior Series Special Edition: Lair of the Fire Lizard Series 2 *5. Fight for the Hidden City *6. Scorpion Strike *7. Falcon of Fury *8. Rise of the Shadow Snakes Series Special Edition: The Island of Doom Series 3 *9. The Ice Wolves *10. The Shadow Stallion *11. Army of Darkness *12. Revenge of the Dragon Series Special Edition: Android Attack Series 4 *13. The Secret Jungle *14. Ninja Strike *15. The Night Theif *16. An Army Awakens Series Special Edition: The Frozen Fortress